In The Forest
by QuintusPeregrinus
Summary: For two trolls, roleplaying leads to a much more enjoyable activity.


Nepeta was in the forest, silently stalking her prey on light feet, eyes narrowed to near slits as her blue cat tail trailed behind her.

Her intended prey was sat on a rock, unaware.

Terezi Pyrope rested on the rock, red eyes unseeing and her mouth open to catch any scents coming her way, showing her set of sharp, even teeth.

Nepeta was downwind to Terezi, a technique she'd learned in order to remain undetected. She didn't need to worry about her obvious blue meowbeast hat and tail since Terezi couldn't see, but that made her other senses much more keen. She had to be quiet, otherwise Terezi would hear her and the hunt would be over.

"AC silently crawls towards her prey, waiting for the purrfect moment to pounce!" Nepeta quietly narrated the hunt, running her tongue over her fangs as she shook her rear end, preparing to leap.

Nepeta leapt, but Terezi must have heard the near-silent narration because she quickly twisted to face Nepeta, catching her as they were knocked off the rock, pinning the oliveblood onto the short grass with a grin.

"The mighty dragon thinks that the pretty kitty should learn to be a bit quieter during hunts!" Nepeta loved to hear Terezi's slightly gravelly, throaty voice, which was still as sweet as sugarcubes.

"Terezi, you know I like to narrate my hunts!" Nepeta fake-pouted, squishing Terezi's cheeks with her hands.

Terezi laughed - that piercing cackle that Nepeta loved so much - and ran her tongue over her black lips. She leaned down to Nepeta's ear and whispered,

"I want to taste you."

Nepeta almost mewled in pleasure, at both the unquestionably sexy thing she had just said, and Terezi breathing raggedly on her pointed ear.

Nepeta craned her head up and kissed Terezi just underneath her ear, making the Libra shudder in pleasure as she ran her slightly pointed tongue along Nepeta's jawline, her teeth scraping her skin lightly.

"Hmmn–! AC demands that her matespurrit kiss her before her bone bulge tears through her pants!"

"Eheheh, the fearsome dragoness complies with the huntress' request!" Terezi pressed her lips to Nepeta's, a dry, closed-mouth kiss at first. Before long, Terezi and Nepeta's teeth clicked together, their tongues wrestling.

Terezi reached down and palmed at Nepeta's erect tentabulge, making mewls of pleasure come from the smaller troll.

Terezi gave a sexy, appreciative growl, detaching her tongue from Nepeta's and kissing her neck, slipping the Leo's pants down, palming at the tent in her boxers, making Nepeta release beautiful moans.

Terezi loved to hear her Matesprit making those lustful yet loving mews and purrs. She licked down to the neckline of Nepeta's black shirt, taking her oversized olive coat off, removing the shirt afterwards, putting the clothes underneath Nepeta so she could lie down comfortably.

A very sexy meow came from Nepeta's wet mouth, which made Terezi release a shaking breath of pleasure as she cupped Nepeta's small yet soft breasts, running her thumbs over the olive coloured nipples, earning a satisfying squeak from the Leo.

Terezi leaned her head down slowly and ran her tongue between Nepeta's breasts, Nepeta exhaling in pleasure as Terezi's thumbs continued to toy with her nipples.

Terezi kissed down Nepeta's stomach. She knew that stomachs were soft and should be treated as such, so she ran her fingertips gently over the cat-loving troll's stomach.

The motion made Nepeta giggle, and Nepeta's laughter made Terezi cackle as well. After the two trolls stopped laughing, Terezi smiled affectionately and kissed her Matesprit's lips again, grinding her crotch against the bulge in Nepeta's boxers, which had little meowbeast motifs, much like her own had Scalemates on them.

Nepeta moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Terezi to bring her closer and encourage her to grind harder.

Terezi huffed in pleasure as their clothed bulges rubbed together and Nepeta mewled sweetly.

Terezi grinded on Nepeta as her tongue laved the oliveblood's neck. The two of them were similar to horny human teenagers, necking and grinding out of sight of the public. Terezi then broke away from the kiss, moving down and mouthing at Nepeta's erect, writhing tentabulge through the fabric of the boxers, making Nepeta squeak and stroke Terezi's head where her scalp met the base of her horns, earning a throaty growl of pleasure as Terezi removed the boxers, immediately attaching her mouth to the base of Nepeta's bulge, teasing the folds of her nook with her fingers.

"Terrreziii!" Nepeta drawled, rolling the r's like a cat purring. Terezi slipped her middle finger inside the warm wetness of Nepeta's nook, running her tongue up the underside of Nepeta's bulge. She then reached the tip of the bulge and took the writhing appendage into her mouth, wrestling it with her tongue as she slipped another finger in Nepeta's nook.

"Yes, Terezi! Hmmm..!" Nepeta squirmed slightly, causing Terezi to place the palm of her free hand on Nepeta's waist as she smirked, before letting the bulge deeper into the wet cavern of her mouth. Now her fingers were pumping rhythmically in and out of Nepeta's nook. Terezi was getting turned on by her mate's mewls, so she removed her free hand from Nepeta's waist and down to her clothed crotch, kneading at the unsheathed bulge through her trousers, the resulting moan giving pleasurable vibrations to Nepeta's bulge, which was now almost at the back of Terezi's throat. Nepeta squeaked, and was also surprised that Terezi wasn't gagging.

"Tereziii..! I'm gonna cum!" Nepeta squealed, and Terezi, still kneading her own bulge and fingering Nepeta's nook, simply smirked and winked up at her, her mouth full of the olive-green tentabulge. Nepeta purred and yowled in sheer bliss as she climaxed, her genetic material flooding from her nook all over Terezi's fingers, and also out of her bulge, which Terezi swallowed before taking the bulge out of her mouth and jerking it off over her face, olive fluid splattering onto her face and making her look like a five-boondollar whore or a porn star who was particularly gifted in that field.

Terezi cackled softly, licking the fingers which had been in Nepeta's nook clean before taking her own shirt off and wiping the genetic material off her face. She then sat back on her heels and stroking her crotch through her trousers as she studied Nepeta's limp, exhausted body. Terezi removed her pants and boxers, revealing a writhing tentabulge which was desperate for action, and the swollen lips of her teal nook.

"Nepeta, you wanna go round two?" Terezi asked with a grin. Nepeta nodded slowly.

"OK, just as long as I don't have to move too much. I'm purretty tired."

"No need to worry, Nep! The fearsome dragoness will take care of her mighty huntress! Just relax."

Terezi lay her body on top of Nepeta's, clasping their hands together as her bulge sought the warmth of Nepeta's nook, sliding in between the lips and making both troll girls moan in unison. Planting a wet kiss on her neck, Terezi began to thrust shallowly to start with, giving Nepeta a chance to get used to the bulge inside her. Nepeta squeaked in pleasure, and Terezi grunted softly in time with her thrusts. She then moaned as she thrust in deeper, and was now more than halfway sheathed inside her loving matesprit.

"Terezi..!" Nepeta mewled, her eyes shut and mouth agape.

"Yeah?" Terezi managed, thrusting in until Nepeta took her to the hilt.

Nepeta lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking into Terezi's own. Even though she couldn't see her, Terezi sensed she was looking her in the eye.

"I'm so flushed for you."

"Oh my G-gog.." so genuine was the declaration of flushed affection, that it sent a warm feeling through Terezi's body, and she held Nepeta close as her body climaxed, filling the oliveblood with her teal genetic material. "I'm flushed for you too.." she panted, kissing Nepeta sloppily yet lovingly on the lips.

Terezi's bulge retreated back into its sheathe, leaving Nepeta's nook swollen and filled with her love. Terezi lay her head on Nepeta's chest, panting.

Who cares if anybody else saw them? They could fight them off, Terezi supposed. But for now, none of that mattered as she basked in the strips of sun that managed to weave their way through the branches of the trees which served as a natural roof in their woodland sanctuary, tangled and naked with the troll who she pitied and loved the most.


End file.
